The present invention is directed to lithographic processes, and more specifically, to processes wherein a component of, for example, a white glossy toner mark, wherein glossy refers, for example, to a gloss value of about 75 to about 140 gardiner gloss unit (GGU), and more specifically, of from about 80 to about 130 GGU as measured by a gloss meter at an angle of, for example, about 75 degrees, when placed on a substrate, such as paper, is visibly detectable by, for example, the eye when viewed at any angle of, for example, about 10 to about 85 degrees, and more specifically, from about 35 to about 65 degrees. The viewing angle refers, for example, to the angle as measured perpendicular to the mark or marks on the substrate. Moreover, the substrate can contain a second toner mark which is not visible to the eye, and which mark is detectable, that is when, for example, this mark is radiated with UV light it becomes visible to the eye. Documents containing such marks when reproduced xerographically or by ink jet devices results in the absence of the glossy marks or the marks appear as a dull gray mark indicating a counterfeit. In embodiments, the process of the present invention comprises the lithographic generation of documents, such as tickets like tickets to sports activities, coupons, classified papers, currency, and the like, by the formation of a security mark, water mark, indicia thereon, and which mark when dried possesses a white shiny or glossy surface wherein shiny or glossy refers, for example, to possessing a highly reflective surface wherein most, for example about 75 to about 95 percent, of the incident light is reflected from the surface where the mark is glossy compared to the remainder of the nonglossing portion of the document, and wherein duplication or counterfeiting thereof by, for example, xerography, ink jet printing, and the like will result in the absence of the security mark or the security mark may appear as a dull black/grey mark thereby indicating that the document is not authentic and is a forgery or a fake. Moreover, in embodiments a plurality of security marks may be included in the document wherein plurality refers to at least two, and can be from about 2 to about 4. Accordingly, the use of costly sophisticated instruments to authenticate the mark can be avoided, since the security mark generated with a number of the processes disclosed herein can be detected visually.